ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Dear High School Self
Dear High School Self is the 4th episode in Season 1 and the fourth episode overall of the series I Didn't Do It. Overview A letter Lindy wrote in third grade sends her brother and their friends on a wild hunt. Story The episode begins with Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan in the back of a post office. They are looking for Lindy's letter. Garrett starts to panic because the letters have been licked by people they don't know, Delia tries to comfort him by licking him so he can be licked by someone he does know. Logan picks up a large box that is fragile and rocks the box, accidentally knocking Garrett onto a machine. Garrett then tells the others that he is stuck and Logan tells Jasmine to turn the button off. Logan eventually turns the button off from the other panel and says that he saved the day. Instantly, letters come flying out of cartridges. The Mail Lady then turns the machine off and says "What are you kids doing? I know you don't work here 'cause you look too happy". Logan then tells her that it's kind of a long story, the Mail Lady then says that she's got five years until she retires and to take your time. This then leads into the theme tune. The scene changes to 'One week earlier..' and Lindy runs into the scene with some news. Garrett says that she gets overly excited over the smallest things. Lindy then denies it and the scene quickly flashes to moments that Lindy gets overly excited. After, Lindy admits that she can get overly excited but not this time because "The letters are coming, the letters are coming!" Delia then asks Lindy what letters and Lindy tells her about Mrs. Babcock and the letters. Delia then remembers when Jasmine glued Mrs. Babcock's 'World's Greatest Teacher' mug to her desk and Jasmine impersonates her trying to drink from it. The gang laughs and Logan then wonders whether she's sending letters about what he did back then. The scene then flashes back to a younger Logan taking the class rat out of the cage and it escaping. Lindy tells Logan to forget about the rat and to think about the letters and it flashes back to the gang's old class with Mrs. Babcock and while she is explaining, Garrett is trying to finish a puzzle and Mrs. Babcock takes it away from him and she continues to explain. Young Delia then writes to Future Delia saying that she wants her own language called Delionics, Young Jasmine writes to Future Jasmine hoping that she'll a crime scene investigator who would never use a gun but might use superglue, Young Garrett wants to finish a puzzle, Young Logan thinks about what he wants (to be awesome and to try almond butter) but he can't think of a third choice so he looks at Jasmine's letter. Jasmine then tells him that her other goal is to wear a bra. Lastly, it shows Young Lindy finishing off her letter and saying that she would like a new middle name. Back in the cafeteria, Logan tells Lindy that it was just dumb little kid letters and Lindy says how it's like a time machine and Delia wishes that she had a time machine so that she could go back to when she was a baby so she wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom outside. The bell eventually rings during Lindy's speech and Logan says that he's never been this excited to go to Math class. At home, Lindy is carrying some mail that she received. She then finds her letter and rips it open. The letter says that Lindy would like a robot that reads, to always have her pink pencil and that by the time she gets to high school she has better friends. Lindy is horrified at this last part. Logan then comes home and asks Lindy what she's up to, Lindy says "nothing." Afterwards, Logan spots his third-grade letter and asks Lindy to pass it to him. Lindy gives it to him while doing her 'T-rex impersonation' and says that it's an armpit cramp. Logan wonders where Lindy's letter is and she lies and says that it hasn't come yet. Logan opens his letter and reads it and checks being awesome, but not try almond butter. He then reads wear a bra and the scene switches. Delia, Garrett, and Jasmine are reading their letters and Delia tells Garrett that he's still wigged out by puzzles now. Jasmine reads Delia's and asks her who makes up their own language. Lindy and Logan shortly enter the scene and Logan tells the others that Lindy didn't get her letter, Jasmine says that she was really looking forward to it, Lindy then lies and says that she doesn't care about the letter anymore. Delia then tells Lindy that she's feeling a little discombobulated. Logan then tells Delia to stop with the made-up Delionics and Garrett then tells Logan that it's a real word. Lindy says that she's fine that she didn't get the letter and walks off. Jasmine then says that her investigator instincts thinks she is not fine and that she's totally lying. She then explains how she knows that she's lying by her lip bite, nose rub, and hair twirl. Delia then tells Jasmine that her analyzing was impressive with no body movement at all. Garrett is still confused and asks Jasmine what is he missing, Jasmine then says that not getting that letter is driving Lindy mad and that they're going to find it for her and that they're going to have to start at the scene of the crime. Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan sneak into their old third-grade classroom. Jasmine says that it looks exactly the same and that it smells the same too of hairspray and corn. They all then look for the letter and Jasmine then spots that the mug is still stuck to Mrs. Babcock's desk. Garrett then says that it's impossible to find the letter because it was from six years ago, Delia then suggests looking at the shelves marked 'High School Letters'. Delia grabs a chair and Logan stands on it and tries to look for Lindy's letter. Mrs. Babcock then enters the classroom, noticeable to Jasmine because of the smell getting stronger. She then says hello to Jasmine and says that she's surprised that she's not in jail yet and then greets Delia, Logan, and Garrett (the one who couldn't do puzzles). Garrett then protests and says that she took it away too soon. After asking what they are doing, Jasmine explains that they are looking for Lindy's letter because she never got it. Mrs. Babcock then guarantees that she sent it, Jasmine then thinks that she's lying because of her wavering voice and the drooping of her shoulders. Mrs. Babcock then says that she's 73 years old and that she has a perfectly organized filing system. Logan then falls and knocks the letters off the shelves ruining Mrs. Babcock's system and says that the letter's not in there. Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan then run out of the classroom. Back at the mail place, Logan tells the Mail Lady that they couldn't find the letter in Mrs. Babcock's classroom which is why they snuck in here. The Mail Lady then says that she had Mrs. Babcock too, Jasmine then asks her if there's any chance she saw Lindy's letter. Logan says that it may have smelled faintly of corn and had red sealing wax on it. The Mail Lady then remembers delivering the letter and thinks of it like a Jane Austin novel and how everyone now just sends emails. Delia then tells her to move on because she only has five years to retire. Back at DITKA High School, Logan wonders about the two big questions: 'Why did Lindy lie about the letter?' and 'Who is Jane Awesome?'. Lindy then walks over to the trashcan, rereading her letter and Jasmine tells the others that there's something in the letter that Lindy doesn't want them to know about. Lindy then puts it in the trashcan. She then walks over to Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan carrying muffins because that's the kind of person she is. Someone that appreciates their friends and would never take them for granted or say and do anything to hurt their feelings. Lindy then gives the muffins to Garrett and walks off. Jasmine thinks that Lindy's hiding something and that they need a plan to find out what it is. Garrett then questions Jasmine and wonders why they can't just ask her. Jasmine tells him about asking a girl whether they can see a pimple. Delia then covers her pimple and Logan thinks that there's almond butter in the muffin and now he just needs to wear a bra. Jasmine then finds the sealing wax like Lindy used for her letter. Logan checks the trashcan and finds out that it's empty and they then see someone with a bag of trash and they all scream "NOOOO!". Jasmine then says that she knows exactly what to do. Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan go inside the garbage room and Garrett complains about the garbage. Jasmine tells Garrett to stop complaining and to look for the letter. She then asks where Delia is. Delia then comes from the tunnel and Logan tells her that there were stairs and a door but Delia protests and asks him how much fun he had getting her. Logan says that he's thankful that the garbage is from the cafeteria and not from chemistry because he dissected a cow. Delia then picks up a cow eye which Garrett hopes is a really big ping pong ball. Jasmine quickly finds the letter and Garrett then asks whether they can leave. The door is locked and Garrett and Jasmine start to argue. Delia tells them to stop because it makes it that much easier to resort to cannibalism. Logan says that he texted Lindy and that she's on her way, Garrett's surprised that he managed to get service in the garbage room. Jasmine asks Logan why he texted Lindy and Lindy shortly appears calling for the guys. She opens the door and says that she came as soon as she got the text because she loves them. They give Lindy the letter that they found and Lindy rips it up and walks out of the room. Jasmine then says that she didn't see that coming, eyeballs fall from the tunnel and Garrett said that he didn't see that coming and Delia says "No but they saw you". in the basement, Garrett manages to put the letter back together and is amazed that he finally finished a puzzle. Garrett gives Logan the letter and he starts reading it. Logan says that there's nothing for her to be upset about and Garrett tells Logan to read the other side. He reads the part where it says she hopes to have better friends. Jasmine is shocked and says that it makes no sense. Logan wishes that he never read the letter. Garrett gets mad that it was the only puzzle he ever finished and Lindy comes into the basement (unbeknownst that they were hanging out). Lindy finds out that they read the letter even though she ripped it up. Jasmine then tells Lindy that they went through the trash room, snuck into the post office and trashed Mrs. Babcock's classroom. Lindy then says that she feels awful, Jasmine asks why because they're just the friends that she's stuck with until she finds better ones, Logan says that he quits being a brother - Garrett says that he can't quit being a brother which he knows. Lindy then tries to protest but Delia tells her to save it and that no one's buying her 'chefugan' and walks out of the basement. Jasmine tells her to explain it to her better friends and walks out alongside Garrett and Logan. When Logan is about to go upstairs, Lindy asks where he's going because he lives here. He then says "Not anymore!" but Garrett then says that he can't not live there but Logan says that he's making a point. At their old classroom, Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Logan are waiting for Mrs. Babcock. Lindy then appears in Mrs. Babcock's seat and Logan tells her that she better get out of her seat because she'll be here any second. Jasmine says that Lindy wrote that note to trick them into coming because they wouldn't talk to her, Logan says that not every theory she has it right which Lindy then says that she's right anyway. Lindy tells them to hear her out and turns around with her skirt tucked into her tights. The scene flashes back to Lindy writing her letter and wishing that she always has her pink pencil that she loves and her led breaks. She then goes up to sharpen it but her skirt is in her tights. The class then laughs at her and the scene changes to Lindy explaining that for the rest of the year everyone called her Little Lindy Bunchy Booty. Jasmine then asks "Who knew it would catch on?", Lindy then says that's why she hoped to have better friends. Logan says that they were just little kids and kids do stupid things. Lindy agrees and said that she never wanted them to know she felt that way and asks the gang whether they've even done dumb things they hoped no one ever found out about, Logan says that he hasn't and Lindy says that they all know that Rat Damon didn't open the cage door and dance himself out of the classroom. Lindy apologizes and says that she doesn't think there are better friends and the gang hug. Garrett then has a rat on his shoulder which Delia thinks is Rat Damon, Logan then tells them that it's not. They all run out of the classroom leaving Garrett with the rat. Delia has a dream of the gang talking in Delionics and wakes up saying "What a crazy dream" and then makes a trip to the backyard. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Bonnie Hellman as Mrs. Babcock *Kimberly Hebert-Gregory as Mail Lady *Claire Beale as Young Lindy *Max Page as Young Logan *Saylor Curda as Young Jasmine *Jake Brennan as Young Garrett *Georgia Cook as Young Delia International Premieres *May 25, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *June 28, 2014 (Poland) Trivia *The title of the episode was rumored to be the Pilot's title. *Lindy's middle name is revealed in this episode. (Gertrude) *Delia invented a language called Delionics (featured in the end of the episode during Delia's Dream). *The theme was changed in this episode. *This is the first episode that is not entirely about flashback-telling. *This is the first episode to air at a special time. *Logan didn't know who Jane Austen was and thought her name was "Jane Awesome". *This episode was Peyton Clark's favourite from Season 1.http://tigerbeat.com/2014/07/exclusive-i-didnt-do-it-stars-share-their-fave-episodes-of-season-1/ *Garrett is quite literal. Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Dear High School Self Category:Images Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Video Galleries Category:Female Images